


Total Killing Game

by GraphicJane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Total Drama Island
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death, Murder, Other, Total Drama X Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: While I may never write the whole thing, I'm way too dedicated to making the class trial summaries.
Kudos: 8





	1. Just a note

Hey people! Just a few quick notes before I start posting the chapters after the first one. I'm not going to write the whole fanfic because knowing me, I'll never finish it. It's going to have all of the OG cast with Chris as the "headmaster" of sorts and Chief as his helper. There will be 7 class trial chapters and character development for a few of the cast(if I ever wrote the whole fanfic). Feel free to guess killers, survivors, mastermind, etc. 

Every chapter will have an update on everyone alive and dead. Now, here's the good stuff.

Protags: Cody, Bridgette, Gwen  
Helpers: Noah, Gwen  
Trouble Maker: Heather  
Mastermind: ??????  
Trio: Gwen, Noah, Bridgette  
Punishment Kill: Ezekiel  
-He broke a rule and just spears in his body for it. Nothing else, nothing more.


	2. The first trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial.

Protagonist: Cody and Bridgett   
Helpers: Gwens(Cody’s helper) and Noah(Bridgett’s helper)   
Evidence of who the Mastermind is: None  
Alive: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna. Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Courtney, Beth, Cody, Katie, Tyler, Justin, Noah, Eva   
Dead: Harold, Duncan 

K1: Duncan  
V1: Harold  
Location: The Cave  
Event: None  
Time of Death: 2 AM  
Who found him: Katie and Sadie while going on a walk.  
Evidence of who the Mastermind is: None  
Cause of Death: Stabwound to the head  
TruthBullets:  
1\. The knife in Harold’s head.   
2\. Duncan’s missing knife after Harold was killed.   
3\. Harold’s note.  
4\. Harold’s arm from before his death(being only bruised) and after.  
5\. Victim File.

In trial evidence:  
1\. It’s relieved to be Duncan’s missing knife.  
2\. DJ seeing a figure walk out of the boy’s cabin before Harold’s death. It was dark so DJ couldn’t tell who it was.   
3\. Duncan’s alibi when found out he was the one who DJ saw: “I had to go to the Bathroom”. At first he told Cody he was sleeping when Harold died.

The body of Harold was found with a knife embedded in his forehead and arm was nearly broken. Bridgette, with the help of Cody, exposed that it was Duncan’s missing knife. Under pressure, Duncan told them what happened. He felt someone was following him and plotting to kill him. To stop that from happening, he had to try and protect himself.

The boy’s already had a small “fight” earlier that day, resulting in Harold getting hurt. Because of that, he wanted to make sure Harold wasn’t the one following him. A threat was given to Harold to meet Duncan somewhere-or else. That threat worked as they met in the cave. Harold walked in as Duncan grabbed Harold and twisted his arm. 

Seeing a note peeking out of the left pocket, Duncan looked through Harold's pockets. The letter Duncan found was created by Heather to make it seem like Harold was planning to kill Duncan. That “knowledge” was only made clear to him after letting Harold go. Soon after another fight broke out as Duncan took out his knife. It ended in Duncan’s knife in Harold’s head while Harold, looking like he was going to try and fight back, was trying to defend himself.


	3. Trial 2

Protagonist: Cody and Bridgett   
Helpers: Gwens(Cody’s helper) and Noah(Bridgett’s helper) 

K2: Beth  
V2: Lindsay  
Location: Main lodge’s Kitchen   
Event Time: 1 PM - 2 Pm  
Event: Two teams are randomly picked and play dodgeball. The team whoever beats the other team wins a taser. This taser is a one-time use, being about to knock out someone like DJ.  
Team one: Killer Bass but Lindsey joins  
Team two: Screaming Gophers but Lindsey joins the other team.  
Winner: Screaming Gophers  
Evidence of who the Mastermind is: None  
Time of Death: 4:30 Pm  
Who found the body: Noah, Owen, and Izzy when they went to get something to eat.  
Cause of Death: Skull fracture to the back of the head.

TruthBullets:   
-Beth’s(unknown at first) panicked bloody footprints leading to the girl’s cabin   
-Eva seeing both girls enter the place around 3:00.  
-Taser that Beth’s team won by the body.  
-A wet bar with Lindsay’s boot heel was on the ground and near the door.  
-Lindsay’s feet were faced to the door, making it look like she was going to walk out of the room. 

In trial evidence:   
-Heather remembering Beth can’t scream. She learned that when Izzy jump scared her, Beth, and Lindsay the day before Harold’s death. Only the four knew this. Izzy backed up Heather’s claim.   
-Tyler seeing a friendship just like Beth’s hidden under the cabin stairs.  
-Beth’s old friendship had red staging. The one she was wearing now had a blue string. This was only noticed in the trial.   
-Beth’s first alibi “I left the kitchen around 4:00. Lindsey wanted a friendship race and I wanted to make her one.”   
-Beth’s second alibi “I left the kitchen around 3:30. Lindsey wanted a friendship race and I wanted to make her one.”

Right away the girls bounded and soon became almost inseparable. Imagine the shock on everyone’s face when they found out Beth had killed her bestie. Beth, tears streaming down her face, revealed they were looking for snacks to eat in the main lodge’s kitchen. They were both fighting over Justin and that's when Beth accidentally killed Lindsay. Due to Beth’s inability to scream, no one heard Beth begging Lindsay to get up. 

Lindsay was found dead on the kitchen floor. She had slipped on a wet bar of soap that Beth forgot to pick up. When Lindsay stepped on it, she fell backward and hit her head on the sharp counter of the countertop. The last finishing blow was when a loud crack was heard when the Lindays back of her hit the cold and hard ground. Beth tried to save Lindsay dying, only to ultimately fail.


End file.
